


Merlin Emrys的超粉

by Redslow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrity Crush, Kink Meme, M/M, Reincarnation, merlin still have magic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redslow/pseuds/Redslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme, AM, Merlin是個蜚聲國際的名人而Arthur早對他渴望已久。然後他終於有機會見到他(放映會?發怖會?演唱會?),再無厘頭地給了他寫著自已酒店房號的字條。Merlin毫無預警(雙方也是)又真的答應要求了。額外彩旦>重生梗,Merlin(恥)取笑Arthur對他的迷戀。雖然跟原prompt不太一樣但希望大家喜歡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Emrys的超粉

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magog_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magog_83/gifts).



> A translation of  
> [Merlin Emrys's Biggest Fan](http://magog-83.livejournal.com/7141.html)  
> By [Magog-83](http://magog-83.livejournal.com/) Beta: [Vensre](http://vensre.livejournal.com/)  
> [Magog-83 AO3's here,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/magog_83/pseuds/magog_83) do anything if u like this story and also these a lot of fics in her LJ, go check them out!!  
> last but not least thanks to Magog-83 for this cute fic =D

Arthur不會說他是Merlin Emrys的超級粉絲，不管那叫Edwin的邪惡堂弟怎麼說。他不過是沉迷電影，就那麼多。而好吧，也許他是有上述演員的電影DVD，還有幾張這裡那裡(或聖誔節)順回來的限量版海報,但那沒什麼大不了。畢竟Merlin Emrys被公認為英國最紅演員之一可不是無源無故。而這名聲他保持了五年 - 自從他跟Steven Spielbery #1 (Arthur也許或者可能會有其video ** _跟_** DVD)合作拍過一齣電視劇後。所以說真的，Arthur覺得自已只是個會留意他事業發展的人。而要是有誰指聽過他18歲生日時的醉話說他骨架不錯(他 ** _沒有_** 說顴骨)，那可不是說他迷上那男人，那只是，當過去三年來每次你望向牆板上都看能到他的照片，要沒留意到可有點難度。

不過當一個人在房間裡面對著那些被誰(應該是他)以年份排列的Merlin DVD時這麼安定自已是一回事，而當Merlin本人正站在 ** _離他十尺左右_** 的倫敦街頭，可又是另一回事了。那是他。那真的是他，毫不突出的圍巾在風中擾攘，面帶微笑站定給群十來歲咭咭笑的姑娘們拍照。不是第一次，Arthur多希望自已有一個十來歲的妹妹於是他就有籍口跟她們一起圍住他，而不是此時此刻正在要把他手臂從肩關節處拔下來的Morgana，一邊牢怨 “ _ **走**_ 啦，你說好的科學館，你 ** _說好_** 的！” 一邊試著把他從地鐵站出入口拖走。

Arthur或者應該順著她去(在手臂被處絞刑之前*)但問題是，Melin不停的 ** _望_** 向他。雖然只是在答問間，或者在給那些不停從口袋或是手袋冒出來的鏡頭微笑之間的小小幾瞥，卻也多得夠讓Arthur忍不住轉過頭查看自已是不是擋著Keira Knightley #2 的視線(流言指自Merlin上一套電影後她就成了他幕前幕後的新對像 - 可不是說Arthur有看那些小報道)。但轉

過頭Arthur只見到一群日本學生突然看見Merlin然後表現得過分興奮。所以Arthur把頭轉回去而Merlin真的在對著他微笑，大大的開心的跟他招牌微笑沒很像。Arthur極盡其力回一個笑，非常不幸地那看起來應該更像個痛苦的歪嘴，因為Morgana就選正那時候踏到他的腳上嘶聲威脅：“你不帶我去我會跟爸爸說的！”

“好啦，好啦！” Arthur說著，移開視線並試著回復腳的知覺，“我們這就去，就......” 他正想說 '等一下'，或者 '我覺得你斷了我腳趾'，但當要抬頭開口時他發現Merlin突然站得更近﹣正在跟那群日本學生說話並,唔,Arthur _ **敢**_ 說他正在慢慢移近。

當然那絕對不可能而且怪異。

“你呢？你也想要個簽名？” 這話說得很低差點混在他們身邊的雜談之中，於是Arthur緩了半刻才意識到Merlin剛剛對他說話了。他停下波鞋裡扭動腳趾頭的動作，抬頭只見Merlin就站在一步之外，對他燦笑得像他們正在交換個不為人知的笑話。

Arthur錯愕地張口，然後回魂，“我，呃，身上沒有紙。”

Merlin的笑臉顫抖了下，Arthur決定要當場死一死 - 那會是個絕妙的選項，一個由Morgana的哼笑聲及喃道 “糗*” 促成的決定。

“噢，” Merlin說著，簡短地轉過身給另一個鏡頭笑一個，再回過頭像解構併圖似的對著Arthur皺眉。Arthur能感到自已變紅 - 可不是影星那種，是說臉上那種，Arthur應該把自已弄得活像個皮膚病患者一樣。當然那只有令事情變糟的份。

“好吧，” Merlin說，在他完成那令人心神不定的Arthur臉部審查之後，“我還有些照片在我酒店裡，你想的話我可以簽完再寄給你 - 你住在哪裡？”

那一刻Arthur忘記尷尬感只管盯著他，因為，一個陌生人，怎麼出名也好，不會滿街跑然後提供簽名相郵寄服務，而他們也絕對不會問你住址。

“你會留在倫敦，對吧?” Merlin說。在他右邊哪裡，Arthur能看到Merlin的助理，或者保姆，或者什也好，查看一下手錶然後向他側腦袋射出視線。

“嗯...是的，” Arthur說，半拍再半拍之後，“在Marriott - 跟我爸爸還有妹妹。”

提到他妹妹時Merlin的眼睛落到Morgana身上，他給了她一個他的星級微笑，卻被眯眼瞪視作回禮。奇怪的是，Merlin好像毫不在意還把那微笑升級擴大。“那Marriott就是了，”他把視線轉回給Arthur，明顯在等他說些什麼。Arthur對他瞎眨眼。“所以？” Merlin提示著， “Marriott的哪裡？還是我隨便找個人問起...” 他遲疑了一下，繼續說，“...那個很自豪自已是個Team Jacob #3 高高的金髮男人？”

“Team...？” 那麼幾秒後Arthur才記起那天早上Morgana貼到他外套上的蠢貼紙？當時有個天真的女人在HMV門外見到她，於是就友好地給了她Twilight禮物包 - 就因為 "所有小女孩都喜歡Twilight(暮光之城)！" 。Morgana，那個堅決拒絕承認自已跟所有小女孩一樣的她，即時反應就是把Arthur貼滿充滿無厘頭的字樣的貼紙像 "獅子與羊(Lion and lamb)"，"EC 4 BS"，還有最莫名奇妙的 "叉子們(Forks)" #4。Arthur以為已把它們都撕下來，但很明顯沒有。他急手急腳把它撕下(靠夭為什麼它要有閃粉？)，同時好奇自已的臉還有沒有回到正常臉色的一天。“天哪，不，那是...我是說，我都不知.....”然而Merlin一臉看他玩笑的樣子，於是Arthur不再說話，心裡暗暗記下一定要殺了他家妹妹(今早以來第二次同樣的念頭)。

“Merlin？” 那女助理指頭點點錶面，挑起眉。

Merlin歉意的對Arthur微笑著，“抱歉，Gwen把我的日程排得很趕。”

“對吧，” Arthur說，好像他很了解影星們跟他們的行程似的。

Merlin望了一眼Gwen然後轉回來看著Arthur，“所以...房號？”

“噢，是的，那個。” Arthur說，感覺兵慌馬亂，“我在213號，還有我叫Arthur Pendragon。”

Merlin被半推半擠到向車子的方向同時對Arthur莞爾一笑，“遇到你真好，213號房，Arthur Pendragon。”

然後他就被如此這般的推進那黑色的箱車，Gwen在另一邊爬上車，已經開始跟電話裡的誰說著什麼訪問還有說著 '窗子'，再然後他就消失於貼著黑色玻璃貼的窗子後，連同車子在倫敦繁忙的交通中一起離開，留下Arthur一個呆瓜一樣站在街上。

“為了那個，”Morgana說，“我們還要去自然歴史博物館。”

===

Arthur一回到酒點就到前枱查問。不是說他指望Merlin Emrys已寄了他什麼東西，說真的他心裡很大部份認為對方不會記得這事兒，但是，世上異聞日日新嘛。可是接待員抱歉地沖他搖頭，讓他在跟父親吧唧吧唧談著商務會議還有Morgana偷光他薯條的晚飯中完全提不起勁。那是理所當然的吧，在兩小時候攤到酒店床上時上他想。如果Edwin在的話他應該會笑得滿地滾，然後指出Arthur一晚內三次詢問前枱這動作是強迫症的徵像或其他跟這一樣蠢的什麼。Arthur失落地在不同頻道轉來轉去 - 至少這次他有自已的房間，經過好多年的 “照看他妹妹” 任務後。這次Morgana住在他父親套房裡的客房*，給了Arthur十九年來首次獨立房間。所以他非常樂意享受這自由，而這其中主要的部分，就是可以選他想看的東西，而不是那些悶得發瘋的紀錄片，放映著那些小花鹿的命運，或者其他什麼Morgana當刻正在拯救的瀕臨絕種生物。Arthur跳過正在播哪集的Doctor Who(神秘博士)，還有個什麼真人騷然後停在...

嗯 - 哼。

他不知道經過這丟人的下午後再看Merlin Emrys的電影會讓他感覺好點還是更差，但那是 ** _龍的復仇(Revenge of the Dragon)_** \- 他的最愛之一 - 所以他讓它繼續放著，然後試著不去想任何人的骨架結構。當他正要開始打起盹，同時懶懶的嚼著那筒品客薯片時，敲門聲響起來。他再在列表上加上 '殺死Morgana' (你能一次殺一個人三次嗎？四次，如果算上下午自然歴史博物館裡那模擬恐龍動畫遊戲事件)。帶著連串嘟罵，因為她絕對 ** _不_** 會走除非他去應門，Arthur拖自已下床，把電視按到靜音其間把薯片跟羽絨被落得滿地都是，大步流星走到門前，臭著臉用力拉開它然後開口 “Morgana，我說過...” 卻像被糊了滿口鏍絲一樣默了下來，因為他正跟Merlin Emrys面對面。

“嗨,” Merlin開口,意識到Arthur除了光瞪眼跟吃蒼蠅外不會幹別的。他遞起個信封，“我帶了相片給你。”

“呃...” Arthur聰明的回答。

Merlin看看走廊這邊再看看走廊那邊，再看著Arthur，挑起一邊眉：“我能進來嗎？”

“嗯...” Arthur勉強回應著，然後讓開一步給Merlin擦身而過地走進他的酒店房。進他的 _ **酒店房？**_ 攪什麼鬼飛機？“接待處沒人嗎？” 他突然冒出一句沖口而出的話，當Merlin環顧這(亂糟糟的)房間，視線停留在張著門的浴室時 - Arthur心頭一墮因為，他極可能在洗澡後把衣服散得滿地都是然後換上他的睡褲跟汗衫(那件他真的， _ **真的**_ 希望他沒有穿著，可不只因為那汗衫上絲印著個大大的搔癢先生(Mr tickle) #5，Morgana的好心)。

“什麼？” Merlin問，眼睛終於眨回向Arthur。

“接待處，” Arthur尷尬的說，因為Merlin好像正盯著他的汗衫看，“那些照片。”

“哦，” Merlin微笑回答，“我沒去問 - 我想親自交給你。”

“好的，” Arthur迷惘的說。“謝謝？”

Merlin對他咧著嘴笑，在那笑容轉成別個更軟綿綿東西前Arthur覺得自已的臉熱起來 - 因為他今晚走路的方式定是哪裡不對，顯然他走進了異次元空間(Twilight Zone #6)。“所以，” 手指掃過身旁的桌面Merlin問道，“你常常把你的房號告訴不認識的人嗎？”

Arthur吞嚥。“那，是你問起的。” 他無力的回答。

Merlin透過長長的睫看看著他，“那是，的確是我。”

“嗯...” Arthur說，又一次(他的詞庫好像完全荒廢了)。Merlin微笑，給了一個Arthur只能理解為一個本應很意味深長的眼神。Arthur盯回去。Merlin把視線帶到床上然後回到Arthur再挑著眉。Arthur眨眼。

“噢靠！” 他反應過來，“抱歉，你是想要坐下來之類？” 他拾起地上逃出紙筒的薯片然後極盡努力地把羽絨被理好，然後尷尬地站好。Merlin一臉不可置信的盯著他足足有一分鐘(應該是因為薯片，Arthur想)，然後連帶著一個毫不必要的白眼他重重的倒到床邊上。

“你要，呃，喝點什麼嗎？” Arthur接著問，當Merlin繼續以想用床頭燈給他腦袋來一下的表情看著他時。

然後Merlin嘆口氣，抖著肩把外套抖下來。“好的請 - 最好帶酒精的。” 還有那句覺得應該是他幻覺的低喃 “這會是個漫長的夜晚。”

===

一個半小時後當Merlin說著Vin Diesel #7 跟嬲怒羊(Angry Goat #8) 事件時他努力壓下(帶那麼一點)醉意的大笑時，Arthur覺得這終歸成了一個 _捧斃了_ 的晚上。Merlin最後要了支啤酒，而當Arthur去拿給他時也為給自已來一支因為那看上去像個得體的舉動(他醉了的話總會更勇敢)。然後一支變成好幾支於是在他意識到之前他已趴倒在另半邊床上，看著Merlin扮著他合作過的演員們的各種表情，感覺這都是一個想得很大又有點明晃的夢。

“...然後Vin說，” Merlin改用一把底沉砂啞的聲音，“我以為這電影是有關牛仔的？” Arthur忍不住竊笑，Merlin續道，“然後導演不得不跟他解譯他們的 '比利小子(Billy the kid)' #9 可不完全是那個意思！” Arthur把頭掉到臂上全身抖動的大笑著，Merlin翻坐在床邊的地上，下巴支在床邊沖Arthur咧嘴，後者覺得他笑得快要瘋了。

“所以不是個Vin Diesel粉？” Merlin問，Arthur抬頭，他的臉就在眼前還有點迷糊。他搖頭回應，Merlin伸手把他眼前幾條亂髮撥走 - Arthur應該要覺得那詭異，如果他夠清醒的話。 “明顯不是，” Merlin拉起嘴角，“如果你想要我簽名的話。”

Arthur直起一隻手肘想要把自已推起身，然而房間正在地嘔心地旋轉。“那是給我妹妹的！” 他反駁。

Merlin的微笑變成賊笑。“那當然是，所以我進來時會電視會播著 ** _龍的復仇_** 。”

艹。想當然爾把電視靜音可不等於把它隱形。Arthur暗自記下以備不時之需。“我只是剛好跳到那個頻道。” Arthur用跟與慍怒的Morgana完全不同語調回答著。

Merlin非常認真的點著頭，“那完全能解釋。”

“絕對能，” Arthur同意，試著記起之前他們都在說什麼。

“反正，” Merlin續，“誰會想看我五年前拍的東西...”

“三年，” Arthur自動更正。

“呀~哈！我就知道！” Merlin咧著嘴，“你，Arthur Pendragon，是我的超級粉絲。”

“我不是！” 被Merlin笑起來時皺起的眼角分了心，Arthur答得有點慢。他從沒留意到那個，每次他都在大螢幕(沒那麼多次)上看到可是現在除了這個他好像什麼都看不到。

“呀，” Merlin適時的說著。“別這樣，認了吧，你有多少套我的電影？”

“沒有，” Arthur答道，好奇自已的鼻子會不會像某套卡通一樣每說個謊就長一點。垂眼查一下。沒有，還很正常。

“我可以去問你妹妹，” 戳著他手臂Merlin說。

Arthur皺起臉，決定把影星們都歸類為邪惡才會天性使然的想要嚇倒人家妹妹。“我有幾套。”

Merlin撲到桌子上搶走Arthur的電話(在幾次嘗試後)。"Morgana..." 他喃道，在Arthur跟醉意掙扎著下床前成功打開電話簿，卻被半個自已腳絆自已腳的Arthur撲倒身上，同時意外地毫不意外地把他手上的電話拍開。

“好啦，” Arthur吐氣，枱手把自已推起身滾到Merlin身邊，面朝上。“比幾套更多，它們才沒有按年份排例呢。” 然後再皺起眉，重播一下剛剛的句子。或者他不該說出後面那部份。

Merlin轉過頭，如此他們就在互相對望，肩擦著肩。他看上去像是在努力忍笑，“我可從沒想過它們是。還有別的嗎？”

Arthur的腦內網速好像開始跌至蟻行。“我還有一點海報，或者還有那本書，那本有...” 他試著比劃，“地圖，之類的。”

Merlin用手肘抬起身子，低頭望向Arthur。“我在南美的遊記？”

“是的，那個。”

Merlin像在想什麼的皺起眉，然後像要好好品嚐每個字似的緩慢地說，“所以，你真的 _ **是有**_ 那麼點迷上我。”

Arthur非常用力的瞪著他，但當Merlin另一隻手開始在他臂上輕輕遊走時實在有點難。他嗤個鼻回答。“也許有一點。”

Merlin笑得更開。“也許 ** _不只_** 一點。”

這次Arthur成功地交出個正確的瞪視，試著坐起身同時感到臉上發燒 - 卻被Merlin挨近到他身上，非常有效地把他釘在地上。“你這是在...” 他開口，話未說完他的腦袋用了那幾秒時間才追得上現實：Merlin看上去跟他一樣滿面酡紅，還或者也許，有點頻密的看著他的嘴唇。Arthur舔了下唇於是Merlin立刻對上他的眼。

總的來說，這天晚上應該算得上是Arthur人生裡最奇怪的晚上。

“你在...” Arthur再開口，被Merlin再度挨近打斷，那麼輕微，Arthur感到胸膛前傳來的熱度。早知道的話他不會喝得那麼醉，那麼他就能看清Merlin的臉還有搞清楚現下看上去，他看上去好像 ** _真的_** 要...吻他了？

然後Merlin停下來。

他當然會，Arthur想，感覺蠢得夠透。世界知名影星不會把自已請到你的房間，給你勸酒再給你親嘴。那只會發生在電影裡(也許還有今天之後在Arthur的幻想中)。

然而Merlin看上去好像只是在那裡停留，在Arthur嘴唇兩吋距離外，就那左右為難的表情來說，明顯正在進行著某種痛苦不勘的內心掙扎。Arthur正想要說些什麼，隨便的什麼，Merlin卻像下定決心 - 肯定的告訴Arthur “等一下，” 然後從他身上爬走，在他外套口袋裡掏著掏著然後掏出個Arthur只會從店外窗子裡看見的那種電話。

“好吧，” Merlin說著，若無其事的坐回來。一邊撥弄著哪幾個按鈕然後遞出電話。“你剛才不是說了什麼，關於當我超級粉絲來著？”

Arthur盯著他，試著不去想Merlin Emrys現在正跨坐在他身上這事實。“什麼？”

Merlin晃了一下手上的電話。“來嘛，Arthur。你剛才正在告訴我你都有我的電影，還有我的海報，甚至我的遊記。噢對了，你還想要張簽名相。”

“我說過那是給我...” Merlin扭動一下於是Arthur的聲音變成一下尷尬怪叫。“好啦，好啦，我...” Arthur吞口大氣，心裡多希望自已還穿著牛仔褲。“我是有些你的電影。”

“還有海報，” Merlin提示著。

“還有些海報，” Arthur說，同時試著要自已糊朦朦的腦袋集中在平靜的海洋還有浮雲之類而不是Merlin跨坐在他身上。

“還有你是我的超級粉絲，” Merlin說，作為一個明明應該每天也聽著類似句字的人來說聲音聽起來過份歡樂。

“我才不是你...”

Merlin對他用口形讀著  _ **"按年份排列"**_ 同時向前挨近Arthur，於是Arthur決定那也許離事實不遠 - 雖然要是被Edwin聽到他這麼說他絕對會先去死一死。“好啦，我是。”

“好好的說一遍，” Merlin說，電話拿得足夠近讓Arthur勉強看到 ‘錄影’ 按鈕正在亮著紅燈，“說，Merlin，我是你的超級粉絲。”

“Merlin我是你的超級粉絲，” Arthur乖乖的應聲重複著，希望這會足夠讓Merlin在他完全地糗掉自已前從他身上移開。

Merlin開心的對著他燦笑。“完美，” 他說，把電話按至黑屏，“我想我剛剛找到新的手機鈴聲了。”

“為什麼會...” Arthur就只能說出這幾個字 - Merlin把電話扔到一旁，低下頭牢牢的吻住他。在那美妙的幾秒裡只剩下Merlin暖暖的嘴唇貼著他的，他靈巧的指頭由Arthur胸口滑至頸側還有那徹頭徹尾的完美感覺。

而然後， _ **然後**_...

"你小崽子，" King Arthur Pendragon說，他退開來看著還在喘氣還在笑他的Merlin，突然感覺異常清醒。 ~~也可理解成"你仆街仔，"~~

“噢親愛的，” Merlin說，“都回來了，有沒有?”

“我要殺了你。”

Merlin敏捷的爬走，還順走自已的電話，然後在Arthur能胡亂揮動抓住他前站起身。“但是Arthur，你 _ **愛**_ 我！你是我的超級...”

“把那他媽的電話給我！”

Merlin貓著步躲開，奸笑著，“當心點Arthur，不然我可不帶你去我的首映禮。”

可惜就這看來Arthur那異常耿直地出賣他思想的臉紅技能還非常準確可靠，不論當刻有多少新的記憶還在擠進他頭裡。“我才不要去你的首映禮，”Arthur反駁道，再次試著奪過電話，Merlin的眼睛閃過流金然後電話就完全的消失了。“你剛幹了什麼？”

“它沒了！” Merlin裝模作樣的說著，“我把它傳送到另一個次元，離這個空間遠遠 -”

“你把他弄隱形了，對不對？”

Merlin蹦起臉，“你就總是要掃我興。真不知道為什麼每次我也要找回你。”

“我可沒要你找！” Arthur說著，這次聽上去絕對是在慪氣，放棄尋找隱形電話重重坐倒在床上，繞起手臂 - 有夠清醒讓他為這整個晚上感到愚蠢的窘人，也足夠醉意讓他懷疑這一切只是比較精細的怪夢。他是怎麼從吃著品客,發著有關簽名相的白日夢，到現在這個？他盯著自已的手依稀地想著，明明它們跟五分鐘前一模一樣 -那本身已是個詭異的想法- 這時Merlin爬到床上再到他大腿上來，感覺過分地真實。而那更上一層詭異。因為那是Merlin，然而那是 _ **Merlin**_ 。然後Arthur寧願去死也不會承認他讀過他的 ** _南美遊記_** 九次。

“別這樣，Arthur，” Merlin說，雙手環著他的脖子把他思緒拉回來，“這也沒有那麼差，對吧?”

Arthur拒絕回答。

“我真的會帶你去我的首映，所有，” Merlin哄著，一邊在他側臉落下一串串的吻，“還有給你攪來所有限量版海報。”

“我都差不多有齊了，” Arthur啐啐唸。

他能感到Merlin貼著他脖子微笑。“我敢說你還未有 ** _關鍵時刻(Moment of Truth)_** 那張。”

Arthur能感到自已動搖。誰都知道 _ **關鍵時刻**_ 的海報是多麼的稀有。嘛，那些對這種東西感興趣的誰 - 而Arthur沒有。“我猜那應該不錯，”Arthur大人有大量地說著。

Merlin親著他下巴，然後臉頰，然後終於到達他的嘴，把他們的唇按在一起再推向他直至Arthur向後倒到床上，那對 '房間在移動' 什麼的一點幫助也沒有，眼下當初驚訝帶來的清醒感開始退卻，雖然閉上眼回吻Merlin好像很有幫助。

最終Merlin退開，順著Arthur前額的頭毛，低著頭對他軟軟的笑著，而Arthur正在掙扎於平息著把他叫成白痴的自然衝動，同時很大部份的自已還是迷妹地星星眼 - 能跟真正的，活著的Merlin Emrys共處一室( _ **在他的酒店房！**_ 他腦內聲親切的提醒他)。估許以上這些還是需要多點時間習慣。

“而且你知道，” Merlin續道，在他身上找個舒服的姿勢，表現得像他們的對話從沒被五分鐘親吻打斷，“如果那些還不夠，還有另一樣東西值得期待。”

“什麼東西，” Arthur皺眉，好奇地球上還有什麼能比這更好(除了一個保證治癒明早必定會出現的宿醉。也許還有心理治療。)

而當他低下頭看Merlin時他的笑容變得調皮又神秘。“試想想Morgana的反應。”

於是Arthur試著想像。

不過，當第二天早上揭盅時，他的想像跟本完全比不上現實。

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> #1 Steven Spielbery - 荷李活小巨，當幕後比幕前多，導演至監制等等都有當過，還拿過3個奧斯卡。想知他是誰請自已問問網絡。
> 
> *before the inevitable Chinese burn - 問google指Chinses Burn是對被很用力很用力的擰/捏後的創傷後的形容。出處因由沒細查。作為華人只覺躺著中箭。於是 - 絞刑。
> 
> #2 Keira Knightley - 知名女演員，加勒比海盜那女主角等等等等。好奇請去問網絡。個人覺得論相貌身材皇姐跟她不相佰仲。Katie Mcgrath請努力上位。個人偏見對Knightley小姐實在是毫無好感因為她把我愛的男人都吻過了。
> 
> *Morgana’s Snort and mutter of “Lame” - 同時糊了二瑟剛剛被傷的腳跟笨對話。中文不知怎麼才傳神。請指點。
> 
> #3 Team Jacob - Jacob指暮光之城Twilight裡那位人狼，team Jacob就是指你是站在狼那邊啦。
> 
> #4
> 
> lion and lamb - 壇子的天使說那是Twilight的男覺得自已對女主角很危險，把自已比為獅子而女主角是羊。
> 
> EC 4 BS - 也是twilight相關的東東？不知是不是第4集的縮寫。我也在九里霧裡。
> 
> Forks - 應該是女主角安定住下的地址。
> 
> *connecting room - 客房這詞對嗎？
> 
> #5 Mr Tickle - 英國經典兒童讀物奇先生妙小姐Mr. Men Little Miss裡的角色,橙色身體長長的繞來繞去的手w
> 
> #6 Twilight Zone - 我找不到中譯。(應該是？)經典的80年代初超自然電影/劇集。我猜這像是人形蜈蜙一樣像個比喻？就是沒看過都知那是什麼的感覺。
> 
> #7 Vin Diesel - 男演員,速度與激情(fast and furious)主角,戲路多為動作片。是個有趣的肌肉叔叔(hey)。
> 
> #8 Angry Goat - 應該是指youtube上那些神煩的羊叫片wwww真的好煩wwww
> 
> #9 Billy the kid - 歷史人物？像周瑜小喬之類的感覺(喂這太遠啦)。就，不太平凡的牛仔吧？沒認真找看。


End file.
